


Your Comment is Awaiting Moderation [podfic]

by sadcypress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadcypress/pseuds/sadcypress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going by the dates on the blog, Sam hadn't even waited a month after the fall-out from Ruby before finding something else to keep secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Comment is Awaiting Moderation [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Comment is Awaiting Moderation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45345) by [keysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash). 



**Approximate length** : 1 hour

 **Download available** : You can download the mp3 or m4b [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/your-comment-is-awaiting-moderation)

 

Be sure to leave feedback for the author [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/45345)!


End file.
